The present invention relates generally to the field of hunting and trapping, and more particularly is concerned with a hunters' and trappers' scent or lure dispensing device.
Hunters and trappers are known to use liquid scents or lures to mask their own scents or to lure prey. Such scents and lures are typically deposited on the ground of into the air by some means as the hunters and trappers walk. However, known means of depositing such scents and lures have proven to make unacceptably inefficient use of liquid scents and lures in light of the high prices now commanded for even small amounts of the most desirable scents and lures.